1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector having a shield case and to electronic equipment having the same connector.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type includes a rectangular tuboid shield case, a body received in the shield case, and contacts provided in the body, wherein the shield case has a top plate and a bottom plate opposed to the top plate, and the bottom plate is provided at its center with a bent portion that is bent toward the top plate into a generally U shape. The bent portion extends from an end to the opposite end along a body insertion direction so as to partition an internal space of the shield case into first and second slots each for fittingly receiving a mating connector (see Patent Literature 1).